


Who is She to You

by Wizard_of_Ozzie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Nygmobblepot Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_of_Ozzie/pseuds/Wizard_of_Ozzie
Summary: Story begins in Season 3 finale, but in this version Barbara and her crew got to the warehouse ten minutes too late.  The Tetch-Penguin Swap went ahead as Gordon and Nygma had planned.  Ed takes Oswald to the only safehouse that’s still safe after he’s betrayed Barbara.   Ed's troubled by how close Oswald and Ivy have become.   The last time Ed got jealous, things didn’t go so well for Officer Dougherty.  Will Ivy fare better?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry I shot you.”  Ed admitted for the first time, as he sat on the couch of the rundown safehouse next to Oswald.

“You’re forgiven, since you never planned to kill me anyway.”  Oswald stated, interested in how Ed would react to his assumption.

“Yes, I did.” Ed asserted.  “What are you talking about?”

“Ed, how many autopsies have you overseen?”  Oswald asked, waving his hand dismissively when Ed opened his mouth to answer.  “The point is—you know anatomy, yet you shoot me in one of the few organs that’s disposable, my spleen.  The greatest danger was blood loss, so you dumped me in the river knowing the cold water would slow blood loss.  Not to mention that you also know I’m an excellent swimmer.” 

“I’m sorry Oswald, but I don’t remember making all those calculations while I was pointing the gun.”

“No, you wouldn’t, because it was your subconscious that wanted me survive.”  Oswald explained, matter-of-factly.

“Well, I guess I’m learning a lot of new things today, like your degree in psychoanalysis.”  Ed answered sarcastically, while secretly wondering if Oswald was right.  _Why didn’t I shoot him in the heart or in the head?  He was less than two feet away from me.  Why did I choose that spot?  Maybe it was because he didn’t deserve a quick death.  Maybe I wanted it to be slow and painful, but I don’t recall thinking that at the time either._

Oswald watched Ed engage in his inner debate, knowing he had struck a nerve.  Then he stood up and headed for the kitchen.  “There’s got to be something to drink in this dump.”

Ed looked up, as Oswald walked away.  Suddenly, a thought hit him and he got up, following Oswald into the kitchen.

“Okay, granted you’re right about the spleen and cold water’s effect on blood loss, but you still should’ve bled out once you got out of the water.”  Ed persisted.  “How did you survive?”

“Well obviously, I’m stronger than you think.”  Oswald said, as he opened kitchen cabinet doors searching for a drink.  “Aha!  I knew there had to be something stashed something here.”  Oswald happily announced as he pulled a bottle from the shelf.  Ed grabbed a glass from the cabinet, rinsed it in the sink, and handed to Oswald.  _He always knows just what I need._ Oswald thought, taking the glass _.  God, I’ve missed him._

“Seriously Oswald.  How did you survive?”

“Fine, since you’re so hellbent on knowing, I’ll tell you.  A good Samaritan pulled me from the water and nursed me back to health.”  Oswald said, as he filled his glass.

“A good Samaritan, eh, anybody I know?”  Ed asked, pretty sure he knew the answer.  _I bet it was that clingy redhead that acts like his shadow._

“Why would anyone good possibly want to know you?”  Oswald answered slyly.  Oswald laughed at the annoyed look on Ed’s face, before being interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone.  He glanced at the device and smiled, lifting the phone to his ear as he stepped out of the kitchen and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Ed, still not entirely sure Oswald could be trusted, followed him into bedroom.  Oswald was still on the phone.  Edward eyed Oswald warily, as he hurriedly ended the call and snapped the cellphone shut. 

“Who were you talking to?”  Ed asked, as he sat on the bed facing Oswald.

“An associate.”

“That redhead, Ivy, right?”  Ed asked, annoyed by Oswald’s somewhat evasive answer.

“Yes.”                                                                            

“You’re fucking her, aren’t you?”  Ed asked nonchalantly, but Oswald could see the anger burning in his eyes.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that.  She’s just a kid.”  Oswald replied, scooting closer to Ed.  Oswald was secretly pleased to see Ed jealous, but he knew Ed’s jealousy was potentially dangerous for Ivy and he needed to nip this in the bud.

“She didn’t look like a kid to me, Oswald.”  Ed challenged angrily.  “She looked like a love-sick puppy dog following you around everywhere.  You don’t have to lie about it.  It’s not like you owed me your fidelity or anything.”

“Now, now, Ed don’t get all worked up about this.”  Oswald pleaded.  “Ivy is just a friend and business associate.  If you don’t believe me, ask her.”  He held the phone out toward Ed.

“You want me to call her?”  Ed asked taking the phone and opening it, as he watched Oswald to gauge his reaction.

“By all means, go ahead, call her.”  Oswald said with a smirk on his face that made it clear he was absolutely loving it.

“Please, I’m not that pathetic.”  Ed said, snapping the phone shut.

 


	2. Back to the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Ed got jealous, things didn’t go so well for Officer Dougherty. Will Ivy fare better?

Chapter 2

“Nooo,  you’re not pathetic.”  Oswald replied, grinning from ear to ear.    Ed scowled at the obvious sarcasm in Oswald’s voice, but decided to ignore it and flicked on the TV.  A news bulletin announcing a cure for the virus appeared on the screen.  Both men sat on the edge of the bed, their eyes glued to the boob tube.  Once a commercial started, Oswald turned to Ed.  “Good, it sounds like Gotham will be back to normal soon.”

“Well maybe not _normal_ , but normal for Gotham.”  Ed quipped.

“I need to get back to the mansion.  Are you coming with me?”  Oswald asked, attempting to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably because Ed could hear the hope in his voice and see the plea in his eyes.

“Of course, we have an empire to rebuild.”  Ed said, throwing an arm around his best friend’s shoulder.  Oswald eyes brightened, as he gave Ed a smile that made the taller man’s chest swell with joy.  “And we’re going to do it right this time?  No lies. No secrets.”   Ed said with a gravity to his words that Oswald instantly understood.

“Deal!”  Oswald exclaimed, extending a hand to Ed.

“Deal!”  Ed echoed, giving Oswald’s hand a vigorous shake. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------###-------------------------------------------

 

 

Oswald was fumbling with his keys and almost dropped them in surprise, as the door to the mansion flew open.  Squeals of delight reached his ears, as Ivy ran out the door and pulled Oswald into an enthusiastic bearhug.

“Oh Pengy, I’m so glad you’re home!”  Ivy cried, peppering his cheeks with wet kisses.  “I was sooo worried.”

“Well there’s nothing to worry about.  I’m fine.”  Oswald replied, his cheeks reddening at her exuberant greeting.  He gave her jaw a peck, as he delicately removed himself from her embrace.   Ed looked on, his neck growing uncomfortably warm as a beaming Oswald blushed fiercely in reaction to Ivy’s excited welcome.  At that moment, Ivy spotted Ed and her green eyes flashed ire, as she fixed on him with an icy glare.

“YOU!”  She spat, the venom running through her voice like a raging river.  “How dare you—”  She screamed, throwing herself at Ed and pelting him with a swift barrage of slaps and punches.  Ed gasped at her onslaught and grabbed her wrists, as Oswald snatched her back by the waist.

“No, Ivy stop!”  Oswald hollered.  “It’s alright!  We’ve called a truce.”  He announced, giving Ivy’s arms an affectionate squeeze.

“You trust **_him_**!”  Ivy shouted in contempt, as she shot eye daggers at Ed.  Oswald twirled her around, meeting her eyes.

“Yes, I trust him with my life.”  He answered softly.  Ivy’s shoulders slumped, as she gazed into Oswald’s earnest eyes and took in the determined set of his jaw.

“Fine!”  She hmphed.  “It’s your funeral.”  Ivy added, as she stomped into the mansion in a huff.

“Well, that could have gone better.”  Oswald told Ed with an apologetic chuckle, as he took the taller man’s arm and lead him through the door.  Ed followed silently, his brow furrowed in thought _.  What exactly is their relationship?  I’ve never seen Oswald cater to a woman like that._    Ed glanced at a frowning Ivy, who was standing in the hall with her arms crossed.  

“If you’ll both excuse me, I’ll be right back.”  Oswald told them as he turned in the direction of the bathroom.  “You two play nice.”  He shouted over his shoulder, as he walked away.  Ed turned to Ivy.

“You live here?”  He asked with an arrogant tilt to his head, as he carefully scrutinized her body language.  Ivy walked up to him, not stopping until their noses were inches apart.  She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him defiantly.

“Yeah, I do.  You got a problem with that.”

“When I do, you’ll know it.”  Ed sneered with a not quite so subtle threat.

“Well, you know _this_.  If I catch as much as a whiff of treachery coming from your direction, I’ll give you a riddle you’ll never solve.”

“I sincerely doubt you’re capable of doing that.”

“ _Really_?  Well riddle me this.  How do you bring a dead Ed back to life?”  She challenged with a saucy smile.

“Is _that_ your riddle?”  Ed scoffed.

“Stumped ya, huh?”  Ivy teased. “The answer’s simple.  You don’t.  Dead Ed stays dead.  So just watch your step.”   Ivy twirled around and strolled off toward the parlor.   Ed followed, coming right up behind her, slinging his arm around her neck, and placing her in a choke hold.

“Wrong answer.”  Ed whispered in her ear.  “The correct one is—I take you out first.  You may have fooled Oswald with that sweet little girl act, but I see right through it.  You know exactly what a body like yours does to men.  I saw the way you were you were all over Oswald.”  Ed said, releasing her.

“Silly boy, do I really need to break it down for you?  I live with Penguin.  He buys me beautiful things.”  She lifted her arm, flashing an obviously expensive tennis bracelet in Ed’s face.  “And he knows exactly what this body can do.”  Ivy cooed, proudly displaying her ample cleavage and striking a seductive pose.

“You’re fucking him?!”  Ed snarled.

“A real lady never tells.”  Ivy purred.  “Read between the lines, you oaf.”  Ivy laughed, as she entered the parlor.  Ed just stood there, his mouth hanging open, as Oswald reappeared.

“We need to talk.”  Ed growled at a perplexed Penguin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments will be very appreciated.


	3. No Lies, No Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed confronts Oswald about Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is darker than the first two. Child abuse inferred.

Chapter 3

 

“What’s wrong Ed.  You seem upset.”  Oswald asked softly, his brow knit with worry, as he scanned the taller man’s face for answers and lightly touched his arm.  Ed flinched at the physical contact and stepped backward, his arms rigid and hands tightly curled into fists.

“You lied to me Oswald.  You lied about you and Ivy.”  Ed replied tersely, his voice low and husky.  Oswald’s eyes widened at the accusation. “Why did you bring me here?  Am I just a new addition to your harem?”  Ed angrily demanded to know.  Oswald took a deep breath and looked up, directly meeting Ed’s eyes.

“I swear to you Ed, I didn’t lie about Ivy and me.”  Oswald pleaded, the cold hard look in Ed’s eyes slashing his heart like a hot knife.  It was a look he’d prayed he’d never to see in Ed’s eyes again.  “I didn’t lie, but I didn’t tell you the whole truth either.  I want to tell you now, everything, no secrets between us.  Let’s go in my office to talk.  We can have privacy there.”  Ed nodded mutely and followed Oswald to his office.

Oswald shut the door behind them, locking it.  He sat at the office’s small conference table and motioned for Ed to join him.  Ed sat, scooting his chair away from the table and crossing his legs, his arms folded tightly across his chest.  Ed looked at him, that same unrelenting coldness radiating from his eyes.   

“Oh God, where do I start.”  Oswald sighed in exasperation.

“With the truth.  You start with the truth.”  Ed said, his voice an icy hiss.

“Okay.”  Oswald swallowed before continuing.  “You need to know that Ivy’s had a hard life, unimaginably hard, unspeakably brutal.  At the tender age of nine, she was homeless, no parents, no family, not a dime to her name, living on Gotham’s dark cruel streets.  A beautiful, innocent little girl, utterly alone with no one to protect her.  I guess it isn’t too hard too figure out what happened next.  She was victimized, forced into the sex trade.  Made a kiddie porn star.  Just a baby, forced to perform obscene, disgusting, despicable acts…with grown men.”  Oswald’s throat tightened, as he choked up, a moist sheen coating his eyes.  “And it was my fault Ed.  My fault she lost her parents, my fault she was homeless and vulnerable.  My fault her childhood was stolen in the most vicious way possible.”  Oswald broke down entirely, his head falling into his arms on the tabletop.  His body shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed.  Ed looked on helplessly, his face pale and breathing ragged, as he got up and laid a comforting hand on the weeping man’s back.

“You killed Ivy’s parents?”  Ed softly asked.  Oswald, sat up, still sniffling, as he struggled to compose himself.

“I didn’t pull the trigger, but I set off the chain of events that lead to their death.”

“How?”

“This life we lead, the things we do, have ramifications, consequences we might never envision.  I planted evidence in Ivy’s apartment, framed her father for murder.  He died in a gunfight with the police that were trying to apprehend him.  His wife, Ivy’s mother, was so grief-stricken that she took her own life.  Leaving Ivy alone, to fend for herself.”

“There’s no way you could have foreseen all that Oswald.  It’s not like you made her a sex slave.”

“Oooh, I was far from innocent.  The people that brutalized Ivy worked for me.  Their operation was part of the criminal empire I wrestled from Carmine Falcone.  I knew their business involved prostitution and skin flicks, but I didn’t know about the kids, the human trafficking.  But I should have known.  I should have made it my job to know.  But as long as the money came in every week, I didn’t ask any questions.  Nooo, I just sat back and counted the cash.  Money earned from the blood, sweat, and tears of little kids being horribly abused.   One week their payment was late and _that_ got my attention.  I sent Butch and Zsasz to check up on things.  They came back with my money, but Butch was really upset.  I’d never seen him look that shaken before.  He said there was something I needed to see.”  Oswald grew quiet, his eyes misting, as the memories of what he’d seen bombarded him.  Ed, now seated at his side, grabbed his trembling hand squeezed it.

“You don’t need to say anymore.  I understand why you feel responsible for her welfare now.  Why she might have said the things she did to me.”

“But there’s more, more you need to know.  What Butch wanted to show me was one of their kiddie porn tapes.  He wanted me to know exactly how they were making their money.  I couldn’t watch more than a few seconds, it made me want to puke.  I sent a crew to their operation.  All the guys in charge got their balls whacked off and stuffed in their mouths.  _Then_ we killed them.  I needed to send a message.  Let everybody know, NO CHILD ABUSE on my watch! 

Ivy was there chained to a radiator.  At the time, I didn’t know her relationship to the man I framed.  We sent her to live with Butch’s sister.  He told me she always wanted a daughter.  I sent her money for Ivy every week.  A lot of it.  She was supposed to get Ivy psychiatric counseling.  But I didn’t ask any questions, didn’t make any visits to check up on her; I just kept sending the money.   I didn’t learn the truth until Ivy nursed me back to health.  She talked a lot while I we were hiding out together.  Told me her life story.  Told me Butch’s sister was a useless alcoholic, who farmed her out to work for her sons, growing drugs.   After listening to her whole story, I put two and two together and figured out the rest of my role in her shattered life.  But the way she told me, it was weird, devoid of emotion, like she was talking about someone else.  I’m no psychiatrist, but I know that what she’s been through still has her head messed up.  I can’t look the other way this time.  I won’t fail her again.”

 “Does Ivy know all of this?”

“Most of it, but not the part about me framing her father.  She thinks I’m her hero for sending the men that freed her from the porno guys.  I want to tell her everything, but…”

“You’ll need to tell her someday.”

“I know…I know.  I just want to wait until she’s on firmer psychological ground.  For so long her body was the only currency she had to trade and she doesn’t think there’s a way to love and be loved that doesn’t involve taking off your clothes.  I want to show her there is _before_ she hates me.”

“Oswald, she should be seeing a trained professional.”

“Duh! Don’t you think I know that.  She gets hysterical every time I bring it up.  But there’s more you need to know to truly grasp her situation.  She’s only twelve years old.  One of Dr. Strange’s freaks touched her and it caused her body to age 10-15 years in a matter of seconds.  But inside, in her brain, she’s still just a kid.  A kid that lived through horrific abuse that was both physically and psychologically damaging.  As a result, she sometimes she engages in sexually provocative behavior, including inappropriate touching and exhibitionist displays.  Don’t be surprised if she tries to seduce you.  It’s her coping mechanism.  Her way of gaining control of her environment.”

“Does she try to seduce you?”

”Well, umm, not nearly as much as she used to.”  Oswald admitted, his eyes adverted as he fidgeted with his cufflink.  “I’ve been teaching her more appropriate, non-sexual ways to show affection.”

“Like buying her a diamond tennis bracelet.”  Oswald, still avoiding Ed’s gaze, nodded in reply as he turned his attention to adjusting his other cuff.  “So, you’re just leading her on.”  Ed stated flatly.  Oswald looked up at that comment, his eyes narrowed, brow furrowed.

“ _What_?  After everything I told you, how could you think that, Ed?”   

“The girl is infatuated with you.  You bring her into your home, give her expensive gifts, keep her at your side.  How would you expect her to interpret your relationship?”  Ed retorted.  Oswald burst out laughing.  Ed’s mouth fell open as he stared blankly at Oswald convulsing with laughter, throwing back his head, and slapping his thighs.  It took almost a minute before Oswald finally choked back his giggles and replied.

“Oooh, that’s rich coming from you Ed.”  Oswald chuckled.  “Tell me, how did you interpret it when I treated you exactly the same way?”   Ed blinked at Oswald’s words, his face pallid, as he suddenly felt sick to the stomach. 

“Excuse me.” Ed mumbled, rising from his chair and making a beeline to the adjoining restroom.  Oswald looked on, wide-eyed, as Ed slammed and locked the bathroom door behind him.   Ed stood over the commode, feeling as if he might hurl at any second.

“Count on Oswald to cut to the chase.”  Said a mirth-filled voice that Ed immediately recognized.

“ _You!_ ”  Ed hissed, his head snapping up to stare at the mirror over the sink.  He looked at the image grinning broadly in the mirror, so like him, yet not.  “What are you doing here?  I got rid of you!”  Ed whispered, franticly rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

“Got rid of moi?”  It answered playfully, placing a hand on its heart.  “No, Ed I’ve always been here.  Or should I say there.”  The image’s hand reached out of the mirror and poked Ed in the chest.  Ed slapped the hand away.

“What do you want?”  Ed sneered.

“For you to man up and stop acting like a sniveling wuss.  You need to be honest with yourself and admit what really bothers you.  This girl found Oswald near death and nursed him back to health.  Oswald moves her in with him.  He buys her expensive gifts.  He keeps her at his side.  He’s treating her exactly like he treated you.  And you thought you were _special_.  That’s what’s driving you mad.  But most of all, it’s because you know it’s only a matter of time before he wakes up one morning and realizes he’s fallen in love with her.”

“He still loves me.”  Ed mumbled.

“Are you sure?  I’m not sure and I know everything you know.  But I do know that he’ll love you again, if you get her out the picture.”

“You want me to kill her?  No, I won’t betray him like that!”

“WUSS!”  The image jeered, as it vanished; leaving Ed to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

“Ed, are you alright?”  Oswald shouted through the door, a note of worry ringing in his words.

“I’m fine.  I’ll be right out.”  Ed shouted back, grabbing a handful of tissue and wiping the perspiration from his brow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments will be richly appreciated.


	4. Only True When Given for Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to execute Operation Sirens Stomp Down.

CHAPTER 4

 

Several hours later…

 

“You know, you don’t need him to reclaim your crown.”  Ivy purred, as she joined Oswald on the sofa, gently placing her hand on his thigh. “You were the most powerful man in Gotham because it was your rightful place.  You’re the bravest, smartest, most determined person I know.  You’ll have it all again, with or without him.  You know that, right?”  Ivy added, softly squeezing his leg.

“Maybe I want it _with_ him.”  Oswald responded wistfully, as he stared into the fireplace, the flames bathing his face in a flickering red-orange glow.  

“I don’t trust him.  What if he tries to hurt you again.”  Ivy said, wrapping her arms around him, as she snuggled closer.  “If anything happens to you, Pengy, I…”  Her voice breaking, as it trailed off.  

“Don’t worry.  I’ll be fine.”  Oswald said, lightly patting her back, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  Ivy looked up at him with shining red-rimmed eyes, her fingertips touching his cheek.

“You better be, because I love you and I don’t want to lose you.”  Ivy said worriedly, looking deep into his eyes.  They both looked up at the sound of Edward clearing his throat, as he entered the darkened room.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”  Edward asked, his eyes scrutinizing the pair cozily huddled together on the couch.  “It’s just that we need to formulate a plan for striking Barbara, before she strikes first.”  He continued, not waiting for a reply.

“Barbara’s gone and she won’t be coming back.”  Ivy piped in, as she sat up straight and glared at Ed.  Oswald touched her arm, his eyes widening. 

“How do you know that?”  Oswald asked with a dubious lilt to voice.

“Selena told me.” 

“And you believe _her_?”  Oswald asked incredulously.

“Well, as much as you believe _him_.”  Ivy retorted, cocking her head in Ed’s direction. 

“What else did she say?”  Oswald asked, sitting back and crossing his legs.

“That Barbara killed Butch and Tabitha’s pretty broke up about, but trying to act like she’s not.”

“Now that I believe.  The animosity in the air between Butch and Barbara was so thick you could cut it with a knife.”  Ed interjected. “But that’s good for you, most of the crime bosses only went along with Barbara out of respect for Butch.  Getting them to back you, over Tabitha, could probably be accomplished with a few phone calls.  And if one of them balks, a strong show of force will get the rest in line.”

“Yeah Pengy, that’s what I was trying to tell you earlier.  You’ll be back on your throne in no time.”  Ivy said.

“You should’ve started with the part about Barbara and Butch being gone, but good job Ivy.”  Oswald said, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.  Ivy beamed at his compliment.  Ed looked at the pair feeling vaguely left out.   _He didn’t compliment me when gave him intel and I’m the one that raised the topic._ Ed silently noted.

“I know a couple of people I can call to check out Selena’s story.”  Ed said, pulling out his phone.   Ivy shot a look at Oswald, her brow creased, and lips pursed.  Oswald knew she didn’t trust Ed and recalled how she’d seen right through Gabe’s deceit.

“Don’t bother, I think this requires a personal touch.”  Oswald told Ed.  Ed opened his mouth to protest, but Oswald had already turned his attention to Ivy.  “Ivy get in touch with Fries and Bridgit.    Tell them I’ve got a job for them tonight.”  Oswald turned to Ed, who was standing there with a sullen expression on his face.  “Ed, I need you to give me a layout of the Sirens Club, including the location of their weapons cache, escape routes, and anything else we need to take over their headquarters.”  Ed’s eyes lit up as he nodded, a wide smile parting his lips.   Oswald hadn’t seen Ed smile at him like that in what seemed like a lifetime and he had to admit it felt wonderful.

 

Four hours later…

Everyone was in a jovial mood when they returned to Oswald’s mansion.  Operation Sirens Stomp Down ran as smooth as silk.  Ivy’s intel on Barbara and Butch was right on the money.  Tabitha was all that was left of their trio, when Oswald walked in the Club’s door with Ivy, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Firefly, and Zsasz.   Tabitha was no criminal mastermind, but she wasn’t stupid either.  Oswald seized their headquarters without a single shot being fired.   Of course, Firefly couldn’t resist the chance to fry the club’s marquee.

The champagne flowed freely and laughter filled the dining room.  Bridgit flirted shamelessly with Zsasz, the wise-cracking assassin unable to ignore the lure of her ripe young body in that skin-tight suit.  Fries and Ed were engaged in a lively debate on the theory of cold fusion, as Ivy sneaked more champagne into her glass of what was supposed to be ginger ale.  Oswald handed out fat cash-filled envelops to his partners in crime.  Oswald pulled Ed to the side, pressing an extra thick envelop into his hand.  Ed handed the envelop back, leaning over, his breath a warm caress on Oswald’s ear.

“I didn’t this for the money.”  Ed whispered.   His words brought a smile to Oswald’s lips.

“Then why?”  Oswald inquired, moving closer.

“What is priceless, but only true when given for free?”  Ed replied, the deep, husky timbre of his voice sending waves of heat through the smaller man’s body.  Oswald, his cheeks bright pink, wove his arm around Ed’s and led him out the room.    

“What are you trying to say Edward?  You know that riddle has two answers—friendship _and_ love.”  Oswald challenged, squaring his shoulders and giving Ed a determined stare.

“I’ll give you a clue.”  Ed said, leaning down to place a tender kiss on Oswald’s lips.  Ed ended the kiss and Oswald looked up at him with wide-eyed wonderment.

“Love?”  Oswald whispered hopefully, an urgent plea writ large across his face.  

A loud crash of broken glass rang out from the dining room and both men jumped, casting startled glances in the direction of the sound.

“You two should get a room.”  Ivy slurred, as she staggered backward out of the dining room, tripping over her own feet and colliding into Ed.   Ed’s glasses were knocked from his face, as he caught a teetering, windmilling, Ivy in his arms.

“Oops, my bad.”  Ivy giggled, giving Ed a bleary-eyed look.  “Ya know, you’re kinda cute without your glasses.”  Ivy said, placing her palm on the disconcerted man’s chest.  Ed turned to Oswald, but the kingpin had already burst into the dining room.  Ed picked up his glasses and followed, woozy Ivy draped on his arm.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”  Oswald shouted.   Zsasz and Bridgit were sprawled across the table in a writhing tangle of arms, legs, and lips.  As their bodies ground together, another plate was swept from the table to join the broken glasses and spilt bottles littering the floor.  Fries walked by with a quick pat on Oswald’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m heading home.  Thanks for a lovely evening.” Fries cracked, as he strolled out the room.

“OUT!” Oswald screamed at the pair, the veins in his temples rising like blood engorged snakes.  Seeing no reaction, he grabbed an open bottle and doused the couple with a fizz-filled spray of ice cold champagne.  “I SAID **OUT**!” He bellowed.  Zsasz looked up, smirking, as bubbly dripped from his chin.

“Humph, I guess a little privacy is too much to ask.”  Zsasz deadpanned, deftly leaping from the table with an acrobatic flair, his boots hitting the cluttered floor with a noisy crunch.  Oswald bristled at the sound of his fine crystal being crushed into the floor.  Bridgit slid off the table, grabbing Zsasz by the hand.

“Guest House.”  Bridgit purred with a wink, yanking Zsasz’s arm, as they sped from the room.  Oswald looked at the chaos around him, throwing his hands into the air and turning to Ed. 

“Ed, do you see what I have to deal with!”  He cried, doing a double take, as he saw Ivy swaying like a branch in the wind.  She snatched Ed’s arm into a death grip, struggling to steady herself.

“WOW!  This place is a mess.” She chuckled.  Her body weaved, her cheeks blowing up like balloons and quickly deflating as vomit spewed from her lips.  She released Ed, plopping to her knees on the floor.

“Oh my!”  Ed exclaimed.  The sour-rancid smell of puke rising in air.  Oswald slapped his forehead, closing his eyes, as he exhaled sharply.

“Ed, help me get her up to bed.”  Oswald sighed wearily, pulling Ivy up by the arm.

“Are you sure she’s…er, finished?”  Ed asked, tentatively extending an arm toward her.  Oswald shot him a look and Ed bent over taking her other arm, his teeth clenched.  They got Ivy to her feet and shuffled toward the stairwell.  Ed looked up at the long flight of stairs.  “Maybe the couch in the parlor is a better idea.”  Ed suggested.  Oswald glanced at the steps and blew out a puff of air.

“Fine, the parlor it is.”  Oswald said, turning away from the stairs.

 

Several minutes later, Ivy was lying on the couch and Oswald was taking off her shoes.  Ed pulled a plaid throw off the chair and laid it over her shoulders. 

“Good night Ivy.”  Oswald said, leaning over to give her forehead a quick peck.  Ivy grabbed his arm, as he started to rise.

“You’re not going to sleep with me tonight?”  Ivy mumbled.  “Pleeese Pengy, we always sleep together.”  Oswald sat on the arm of the couch.

“Nobody’s after us, Ivy.  You’re safe now.  We don’t need to do that anymore.”  Oswald softly explained.

“But I like sleeping with you.”  Ivy pouted.  “When we cuddle up together it’s so warm and cozy.”

“No cuddling tonight, but we’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay.”

“Okay.” Ivy whispered, closing her eyes.  There was a blank look on Ed’s face as he watched their exchange.

“Where’s that envelop you offered me?” Ed asked brusquely.  Oswald looked up, eyebrows raised, as he pulled it from his pocket.  Ed snatched the envelop and stormed from the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your comments. I'm lost without it.


	5. Two heads are better than one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man that loves green, doesn't like it one bit when he's seized by the green-eyed monster. Maybe it's time to call in a little backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big gap between posts, but I got a bit stuck. Thankfully, my bud, Knightinpinkunderwear, jumped in to provide some much needed inspiration.

Chapter 5

 

Ed’s fingers curled around the envelop tightly.  Luckily it was paper, for glass would have shattered in his iron-fisted grip.  He headed for the door in long, swift strides.  The house’s air too warm and stifling, his palm absently wiping the thin sheen of perspiration coating his brow.  Ivy’s words kept replaying in his head, driving out all coherent thought _.  We always sleep together.  When we cuddle…it’s so warm and cozy_.  Unbidden images, of her long lithe body draped over Oswald, bombarded his mind.  Ed cursed under his breath, as he fumbled with the lock, trying to open the front door.  Hearing Oswald calling his name, he redoubled his efforts, throwing the door wide open and running to his car.  

Ed hurriedly jumped behind the wheel, his tires screeching as he peeled off down the long winding driveway.  He glanced at the rearview mirror and caught a fleeting glimpse of Oswald coming out the door.  Oswald’s astonished face disappearing from view, as the car whipped around a bend. 

“That little witch, that little bitch…”  Ed chanted angrily, his world swimming in a red haze, as he floored the accelerator, using the roar of the V8 engine to blot out the clamor in his head.  The grounds flashed by, barely registering in Ed’s mind, as his car zipped around the driveway’s final curve.  Ed gasped, his heart in his throat, as he slammed on his brakes, skidding to a stop mere inches from the tall wrought iron gate.  “OH MY.”  Ed exclaimed, burying his face in his palms, his blood pounding from the near collision.

“Get a grip, man!  How do you forget about a gate at the end of a driveway you’ve used hundreds of times!  You’re letting your emotions make you stupid.”  Shouted the familiar face in the rearview mirror.  Ed stared at up the huge brown eyes, so like his, yet twinkling with an eerie glint.               

“Why are you here?”  Leave me alone!”  Ed cried, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands flying to his ears like the monkey who could hear no evil. 

“I’M HERE BECAUSE YOU’RE IN PAIN AND YOU NEED ME!”  The voice thundered.  “The same way you needed me when Father pulled out his bat and you hid while I came out to take the beating, to take the punches, to take the cigarette burns…to stop you from feeling the pain.”  It added softly.  “You need me now, more than ever.” 

“I don’t need you.”  Ed said, the quiver in his voice betraying his inner doubt.

“Really Ed, you’re about to be bested by a _little girl_.”  It taunted.

“He doesn’t need me anymore.  He has _her_.”  Ed mumbled in misery.

“STOP IT!  Stop acting like a whiny little bitch.”  It sneered.  “Have you forgotten what you gave up to get Oswald back?  We had Gotham on its knees.  The city would have given us a King’s ransom for Tetch.  But nooo, you wanted your Mr. Penguin back.  Tell me Ed, what does the Riddler do when he wants something?”  Ed looked down, his brow furrowed, as his teeth worried his lower lip.   He stopped biting his lip and looked up, his eyes brightening like the sun emerging from a cloud, as a wide smile grew across his face.

“He takes it.  He takes what he wants.”  Ed replied, his backbone straightening as he sat tall in his seat.

“Exactly.  Now, what do you do to anyone that gets between you and what you want?”

“I get rid of them.”  Ed chuckled, his laugh like cracking ice, as he took hold of the gearshift putting the car into reverse.  He glanced at rearview mirror, seeing only the darkened driveway behind him, he executed a flawless three-point turn and headed back to the mansion.  

 

 

Ed was greeted by long shadows and dimmed lights, as he entered the mansion.  Its silent grandeur interrupted only by the whispered creaks of settling joists and soft rush of air from furnace vents.  The darkened rooms and hollow indistinct sounds, striking Ed as vaguely reminiscent of the ghost stories he loved to read as a child.  The comparison pleased him, as he filed the thought away and climbed the stairs to the upper floor.  

Ed walked down the hall toward his old room, carefully avoiding the spots where the floorboards creaked.  A private memory game he liked to play, as he tip-toed around one particularly squeaky board.  He hesitated at the door to Oswald’s room, his fingers hovering above the doorknob for a moment before he grabbed and twisted its brass ball.  He opened the door a sliver and peeked through the crack to see Oswald nestled chin-deep under his covers.  He gently nudged the door wider, his eyes growing large and lips disappearing into hard line, as he saw Ivy sprawled haphazardly atop the blanket wearing nothing but her bra and panties.  His hands formed tight fists, his fingers itching to grab ahold of her thick red tresses and snatch her off the bed.  

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his lips parting slightly as he exhaled.  When his eyes slowly opened, someone else was looking through them.  Not Ed, but _Almost_ _Ed_ smiled, as he gazed at the pair in the bed.  _Time to initiate Phase One_.  He thought, the corners of his bright eyes crinkling with glee, as he began to disrobe.

 

Several hours later, Oswald began to stir in his sleep.   Even sleep, provided only a temporary respite from the pain that plagued his body and soul.  Half asleep, Oswald massaged his knee beneath the blankets, his still eyes closed.  As the fog of slumber gradually lifted, Oswald heard the soft whisper of breathing nearby.   His head shot up, turning toward the sound.  His mouth fell open, as he peered through the darkness to see the two other bodies occupying his bed.  Ed lying on his back wearing nothing but his tee and boxers and Ivy, her head resting on his shoulder and arm thrown across his chest.

“Ed?”  Oswald whispered, his voice a bewildered query.  Almost Ed, feigning sleep, turned on his side and snuggled closer to Ivy, burying his nose in the crown of her head and hiding his faint smile.   He’d known Oswald would waken in the middle of the night, as usual, and had set the scene just for him.  “ED!  Wake up!”  Oswald snarled, shoving Ed in the back.

“Huh?”  Almost Ed half mumbled, half groaned, as he rolled over on his back and turned to Oswald with faux sleep heavy eyes.  Ivy grumbled incoherently and turned on her side, away from both men, instantly falling back to sleep.  Oswald grabbed Ed’s shoulder and gave it a robust shake.

“Why are you in my bed?”  Oswald hissed, the image of Ed and Ivy cuddling together burned in his mind like a brand on a steer.

“Maybe Ivy wasn’t the only one that needed some warm and cozy.”  Almost Ed replied saucily, as he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Oswald’s waist.

“Ed?  What’s your game?  You’ve never been the touchy-feely type.”  Oswald challenged, his words softer than he’d intended because his was distracted by how good it felt to have Ed so near.  Almost Ed instantly picked up on his companion’s inner conflict and moved closer, his breath warm on Oswald’s ear

“Right now, touchy feely is the best game in town.”  Almost Ed crooned, his tongue flicking playfully at Oswald’s ear.  Oswald sighed at the touch, an almost imperceptible shiver running through his body.  Feeling the smaller man tremble in his arms, lit an unexpected fire in the taller man and he roughly pushed Oswald down on the mattress and captured his lips with a kiss.  Oswald moaned, never had he dreamed that a tongue could taste so sweet.  To Oswald, it was like the nectar of the gods.  He returned the kiss hungrily, savoring each second.   

Almost Ed abruptly sat up, looking down at Oswald.   Oswald gazed up breathlessly, staring into the eyes of the man that held his happiness in his hands.  Oswald had never seen Ed look him in the eye with such fierce intensity before, it was like seeing another person.  Oswald swiftly brushed the foolish thought away and grabbed a handful of Ed’s tee shirt, pulling him closer.  Almost Ed moved a bit nearer and stopped, their faces only inches apart.

“That’s enough excitement for now.”  Almost Ed whispered, laying his head on Oswald’s shoulder.  “I’d prefer waiting until we have a bit more privacy.”   He added, throwing a quick glance in the direction of the still slumbering Ivy.  Oswald sighed and nodded, his nose nuzzling in Ed’s thick mane.  Almost Ed planted a soft kiss on his neck before slowly rising from the bed.  “Go back to sleep, there’s always tomorrow.” He said before gathering his clothes and leaving the room.

Almost Ed walked toward his room with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He knew he would not be getting much sleep tonight. He had far too much to do. _This is going to be such fun._ He gleefully told himself.

 

The following day…

 

Ed was startled from his slumber by the annoying trill of his alarm clock.  Bleary-eyed, he cast an irritated glance at the blaring contraption and silenced it with a swift slap of his hand. His eyes widened, as he looked at the time. _Almost noon! How can that be? I feel like I just went to sleep._ He thought. He wearily sat up, his eyes feeling gritty and limbs heavy, as he realized he had no memory of ever getting into bed; let alone setting the alarm clock. His mouth fell open, as he looked about his room. He jumped out of his bed to stare at the dozens of papers taped to his bedroom wall. The montage of papers would have seemed haphazard but for the thumb-tacked strings connecting certain papers together to form what looked like a master diagram. Ed recognized some of the pieces. _That’s the layout to the Jefferson Manor. That’s the schematic for their security system._ He told himself, as his fingertips lightly touched the various documents on his wall. Ed stood there gawking at the scene in wonderment. _How did this get here?_ He asked himself. _I’ve been thinking about this heist for weeks and now here it is, all planned out to the most minute detail._ Ed felt a chill running through his body and he shivered involuntarily. He knew what this was. He had started losing time again, which meant only one thing. That other Ed was seizing power again. He sat down on his bed and stared at the vaguely familiar, yet utterly foreign assemblage of paperwork plastered to his wall, a tear slowly running down his cheek, as his bottom lip quivered. He buried his face in his hands, his breathing labored, as he contemplated the implications of what had occurred.

He didn’t suffer long. A few moments later, his head lifted, a bright smile on his face, as Almost Ed looked lovingly at the fruits of last night’s labors. _Time to get the show on the road!_ Almost Ed told himself with delight, bouncing to his feet and heading to the bathroom. There, taped to his mirror, was a note from Oswald. It read:

Dear Ed,

I decided to let you sleep in.  But alas, as much as I would like to join you, there’s a few more pieces on the chessboard I need to move into place. I should be back by early evening. Make yourself at home.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            -OCC

 

 

Ivy was sitting at the kitchen table, her hand pressed against her throbbing temple, as she halfheartedly tried to finish her cup of coffee. She thought she couldn’t possibly feel worse, that is until Ed came strolling into the room, his radiant smile on full megawatt voltage. Ivy tiredly looked up in his direction, mildly amazed to see how well put together he looked in his crisp white shirt, perfectly tailored green suit, and spit-polished shoes.

“Good morning.” He sang, his voice full of vim and vigor, as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

“Morning.” Ivy muttered, her eyes half shut, his cheerful voice ringing in her ears like a hammer to her aching head.  Ed grabbed his cup and joined her at the table, sitting directly across from her.

“Hmm, somebody’s had a rough night.” Almost Ed observed archly. “Perhaps what you need is a hair of the dog that bit you.”

“Huh?” Ivy said looking up at the man, her eyes narrowed and brow knit in confusion.

“Oh, never mind.  What you have young lady is a hangover. That’s what happens the next morning when you had too much to drink the night before.” Almost Ed advised with almost clinical detachment.

“No shit Sherlock.” Ivy wearily sneered, as she stared down at her cup of coffee.

“Fear not, I have the perfect remedy.” Almost Ed promised brightly, rising from his chair and going to the cabinet.  He returned to the table with a bottle of pills. He tapped a couple into his hand and offered them to Ivy. “These’ll do the trick. This is what Oswald uses and if anyone knows hangovers, it’s Oswald.” Ed added knowingly. Ivy stared at his outstretched palm warily, her lips pursed.

 _What the hell!_ She told herself with resignation, as she snatched the pills from his hand, tossed them into her mouth, and washed them down with a swig of coffee. Ed picked up the newspaper and began perusing its pages. Ivy continued fidgeting with her almost cold cup of coffee, trying to ignore Ed’s occasional grunts and chuckles as he read the paper.

Fifteen minutes later, her cup finally empty, Ivy rose to place it in the sink, when she suddenly noticed her head wasn’t hurting anymore.

“WOW! It really worked!” Ivy exclaimed, her entire face lit with joy.  “THANK YOU!”  She squealed in delight, as she reached her arms around Ed’s back and gave him a hug.  Almost Ed’s body went stiff at the contact, momentarily knocked off balance by her enthusiastic gratitude. He quickly recovered, turning to her with a broad smile.

“See, I told you it would work.” He responded proudly, rising from his chair and facing her.  “So now that you’re feeling better, what do you plan to do today?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Mmm, I don’t know. Maybe hang around the mansion and watch a few movies on the VCR.” She replied with a shrug. “Oh, I know.” She added with a lot more conviction.   “I’m going downtown to do a little shopping.  There’s this dress I saw. Oh my God, It. Was. Gorgeous.  I know it would look so good on me.” She gushed enthusiastically, as she struck a pose her hand on her hip.

“Okay, your plan is either lay around the house all day or head downtown and spend some of Oswald’s money.”  Almost Ed replied snidely. “Oh well, I guess that is what kids do nowadays.”

“I’m not a kid.” Ivy retorted, a hint of anger in her voice. Now both hands were on her hips, as she gave him a defiant stare.

“Hmm, well it’s either that or…” Ed replied, letting his unfinished sentence hang in the air.

“Or what!?”

“Well, the more you dry, the wetter you get.” Almost Ed answered.

“Seriously, you’re answering me with a riddle?” Ivy said, throwing up her hands and rolling her eyes.

“So, you give up?” He replied, cocking his head to the side, as he looked down his nose at her.  Ivy hmphed, turning her back on him and looking at the sink. Something caught her eye and she grabbed it. She twirled around to face him, shoving the sponge, she held, under his nose.

“So, you’re calling me a sponge!” Ivy sneered, her jaw clenching, as her eyes flashed fire at him.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong.” He replied, lifting his open palms defensively. “It’s perfectly natural for children to live off the largess of the adults that care for them.”

“I told you, I’m not a child!” She shrieked.

“But adults take care of themselves, make their own money.”

“Oh, I know how to make money.” Ivy retorted with a sassy toss of her head. Then she looked down, her face darkening. “But I promised Pengy I wouldn’t do that anymore.” She added, her voice soft and a tad childlike.

“Well, I know way you can make some money that would make Oswald proud. I could use a little backup on a job I’ve got planned.  And your cut will be big enough to buy at least 10 beautiful dresses.” Ed turned to her and continued. “That is, if you’re woman enough to face a little danger.”

“I’m more than enough woman!” Ivy challenged with a haughty lift of her chin.                                                                    

“Perfect!” Almost Ed replied clapping his hands together with glee. “Let me tell you my plan.” He said taking Ivy’s hand and leading her back to the table.                                             

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments will be greatly appreciated!


	6. A Job for Grown Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy’s determined to prove she’s an adult, but grown up games can have grown up consequences.

Chapter 6

 

Harvey Bullock let out an exhausted sigh.  He’d been trying to get through an enormous pile of paperwork all morning, but it seemed as if he’d hardly made a dent in it.

“I need a break.”  He mumbled under his breath, rolling his shoulders and tossing his head from side to side to relieve the crook in his neck.

“You look like you could use some good news.”  Lucius Fox joked, as he stopped by the door of Harvey’s office.

“What I could use is a drink.”  Harvey deadpanned.  Lucius chuckled, relieved that Harvey’s unconventional, yet oddly charming, sense of humor was still intact.  He walked over to Harvey’s desk.

“Sorry, but all I’ve got is some good news.”  Lucius teased, smiling broadly.

“Well beggars can’t be choosers.  What you got?”

“The vaccine, it works better than we first thought.  We knew it cured 90% almost instantly, but more than 80% of those initially resistant to the vaccine were cured by this morning.”

“Now that’s good news!”  Harvey agreed, rising from his chair and grabbing his hat.  “We should celebrate.  C’mon, let’s go to lunch.”

Harvey and Lucius were almost out the building when both men stopped and stared at a gawky young man entering the precinct, dressed-up like Paul Revere. 

“What the hell!?”  Harvey cried, reaching for his revolver, suspecting that the guy might be virus-infected.  But Lucius knew better, looking into the man’s clear and obviously alarmed eyes.  He placed his hand on Harvey’s, silently urging him not to draw.  The elaborately dressed gent exhaled visibly, then straightened his back, getting in character.

“One if by land, two if by sea; I have a message for my old pal, Foxy.”  The messenger announced in a robust, theatrical, sing-song voice.   

“Nygma.”  Lucius whispered.  “I’m Foxy.” He announced with a grimace.  He disliked that nickname, even more than the man that gave it to him.  Right on cue, the messenger continued.

“If you wonder where I am today, then my game you'll need to play.

My magnificent declaration has stood the test of time, but the coin bearing my face is worth less than a dime.

Was one clue enough for you? I bet it’s not, so I'll give you two.

Man and machine are not the same, but sometimes they can share a name.”   The young man lowered the paper he was reading from and shrugged.   As he turned to leave, Harvey stepped up and grabbed him by the arm and snatched the paper from his hand.   He lifted the paper, putting it in the man’s face.

“Did you see the guy that gave you this message?”  Bullock barked.  The messenger raised his hands in surrender, alarm blooming in his eyes again.

“Nnno.”  He stammered.  “He phoned it in, but the office should have some information.”

“Grant, come get this guy.”  Harvey hollered and Grant came running.  “Find out if this dude or his messenger service has any info to help us locate the Riddler.”   Grant nodded, taking the messenger away.  Harvey turned to Lucius handing him the message.  “Okay Foxy.”  He jibed.  “Do your brain magic and figure this out.”  Lucius groaned, as he realized the annoying nickname was probably going to stick.

 

 

 

 

Forty-five minutes earlier, back at the mansion’s kitchen table…

 

 

“So that’s the plan.”  Almost Ed announced. “Now, can you repeat it back to me.”  He asked, giving Ivy a hard stare.  Ivy pulled a face.

 “What, you think I’m stupid or something?” Ivy answered indignantly.

 “Nooo, nothing like that.  I just want to make sure I explained everything clearly.”  Almost Ed demurred, as he thought to himself.  _Think you’re stupid? HA, don’t you mean know._

“Okay."  Ivy groaned, rolling her eyes.  "When we get there, I sneak in the back entrance.  That will set off the alarm and the guards will come check it out.  While the guards are distracted downstairs, you’ll slip in upstairs where the security system is disabled and grab the loot from the safe.  When I see both guards, I press the button on this box and knockout gas comes out and they all fall down.  Then, I run out and meet you at the car.”

“Excellent!”  Almost Ed beamed.  “Now go upstairs and change into some pants and a pair of flats you can run in.  We’ll be leaving in ten minutes.”

“Wait, I’ve got a question.”  Ivy insisted.  “Are you _sure_ these nose plugs will protect me from the knockout gas?”   Ivy looked dubiously at the tiny nose plugs in her hand.

“ABSOLUTELY!”  Almost Ed confidently proclaimed.  “They’re treated with a chemical that neutralizes the gas.  Just make sure you breathe through your nose and not your mouth.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”  Ivy replied, a vaguely troubled expression on her face, as she ran upstairs to change.    

Almost Ed smiled as she left the room.  He lifted the rubik cube-sized gas box and held it at face level, gazing at it fondly.  _Silly little girl, worried about the nose plugs._ He mused with a throaty chuckle.

 

 

Later, back at the precinct... 

 

Bullock looked up from his desk, as Fox walked into his office.  He tried to read the man’s face, wondering if he’d been able to make heads or tails of Ed’s cryptic message.   

“Did you figure it out?”  Harvey asked anxiously, leaning forward in his chair.  Lucius pressed his lips together, his brow furrowed.

“Can’t say for sure, but I’ve got a decent hunch.”  Lucius said softly, indecision tingeing his words.  

“WELL??”  Harvey impatiently prodded.

“I’m pretty sure the first clue referred to Thomas Jefferson.  He wrote the draft of the Declaration of Independence and his face is on the nickel.   The second clue was a bit more troublesome, but the name Jefferson rang a bell and it does relate to one machine.  Around a month ago, Theodore Jefferson paid nearly a quarter of a million for an extremely rare antique Enigma Machine at an auction here in Gotham.”

“Oh, I get it. Enigma, E. Nygma.”  Harvey piped in, smiling brightly.  “But what the hell is an enigma machine?”

“They’re like small typewriters.  The Germans used them during World War II to encrypt their secret messages.  The Germans destroyed most of them to keep their secrets safe, when it became clear they were losing the war.  The few left intact are worth a fortune to collectors.”

“Damn, how did you figure all that out in less than fifteen minutes?”  Harvey asked with astonishment.   Lucius smiled sheepishly.

“Mostly luck.  I’m a bit of a code buster buff, so I remembered the newspaper article about the machine selling for a record price at auction.  The important thing is, Theodore Jefferson lives in one of the large estates just outside of Gotham.  We need to get someone out there.  Are you going to call Jim in?”

“Naw, the poor guy was buried alive, infected by the Tetch virus, and dumped by his woman all in one day.  He deserves today off.   I’ll put together a team and get out there.  You coming Foxy?”  Harvey asked.

“Only if you promise not to call me Foxy again.”  Lucius grinned.

 

 

  

Meanwhile at Jefferson Manor…

 

Ivy was standing near the door when the two guards burst into the kitchen.  Seeing a beautiful woman in skin-tight jeans with her breasts nearly spilling from her top’s plunging neckline, caught both men off guard, as they stood there open-mouthed.  Ivy took advantage of their moment of hesitation and pressed the button on the gas bomb, tossing it in their direction.  Her action broke their trance, and both man dashed through the thick plume of smoke gushing from the box, right toward her.  Ivy, her heart racing like a locomotive, ran out the door with both guards in hot pursuit.  She made it less than 50 yards, when one of the guards tackled her from behind.  She threw her body sideways as she fell, landing on her side.  She grimaced at the sharp pain surging through her ankle and slapped her hand over the guard’s face, her perfume-soaked glove covering his mouth and nose.  Within seconds, she could feel his grip begin to loosen.  The second guard was still a dozen feet away, approaching at a leisurely pace, confident his companion would have no trouble subduing the woman.

“Shoot the other guard.”  Ivy commanded the guard at her side.  He looked at her blankly. “NOW!”  She demanded.  The guard released her, pulling out his gun and shooting his shocked co-worker.  The injured man clutched at chest, pain and astonishment painting his face as he fell, dead before he hit the ground.  Ivy grabbed the dazed shooter’s gun, pointed at his head, and pulled the trigger.  She cringed, as warm blood spattered her face.

Upstairs, Almost Ed had put the last of the loot in his satchel and was throwing it over his shoulder, when he heard the shot.  He gasped in surprise.  He’d expected Ivy to get caught, when his phony bomb failed to knockout the guards, but he hadn’t thought they’d shoot an unarmed woman.   Real Ed, who’d been lurking in the depths of his mind fighting to take back control, used Almost Ed’s momentary shock at the sound of the gun, as an opportunity to surge to the surface and regain control of his body.

Ed ran at full speed toward the stairs, leaping down the steps two at a time _._ As he reached the bottom of the stairway, another shot rang out _.   If she’s dead, Oswald will never forgive me._ He worried, biting his lip, as he sprinted to the kitchen.  Getting there and seeing the door wide open, he ran outside.  He sighed with relief, as he saw the two, obviously dead, guards sprawled on the ground and Ivy hopping away on one leg, a gun in her hand.   As he ran toward her, she fell, screaming out in pain as she landed on the stone path, dropping the gun.

“Damn it!” Ivy whimpered, her ankle throbbing in agony, as she got to her knees and picked up the gun.   Her breath caught in her throat, as she felt hands grabbing her armpits from behind and pulling her to her feet.  She looked over her shoulder, lifting the gun.  “Ed!”  She cried in surprise.  “I thought you were one of the guards.  Help me, I can’t walk—I think my ankle’s broke!”

"Oh dear!”  Ed murmured.  “Put your arms over my shoulders.  I’ll carry you piggy-back.”  He urged, turning around and crouching so she could climb on his back.  She threw her arms around his neck, the gun she held landing with a dull thud on his chest, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  Ed grabbed her thighs and rose with a grunt.  “I didn’t know you brought a gun.”  He panted, as he gripped her legs firmly and ran toward the car.

“I didn’t.  It’s the guard’s.”  She answered flatly.  “Your stupid knockout gas didn’t work!”  She spat, angrily.  “I almost got caught!”

“What, I—.”  Ed stopped talking, his attention drawn to the blare of police sirens echoing in the distance.  Ivy gasped at the sound, gripping Ed’s neck tighter, nearly stealing his breath.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I'd love to know what you think.


	7. The Getaway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Ivy are on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Knightinpinkunderwear for his helpful comments!

Chapter 7

 

 

The sound of wailing sirens was growing ever closer, as Almost Ed (back in the driver’s seat, in more ways than one) shifted the car into drive and peeled off, away from Jefferson Manor.   Ivy was kneeling backward in the passenger seat, looking out the rear window, her heart jumping in her throat as two speeding patrol cars and a dark sedan rounded a curve and came into view.  Sirens blazing and blue lights flashing, the vehicles were less than a quarter of a mile behind them and rapidly closing in.

 “Faster Ed, FASTER!”  She screamed, her hands clenched in a white-knuckled grip on the back of her seat.

 “Turn around and sit down!”  Almost Ed hissed through clenched teeth.  “You’re making yourself an easy target.”  He added, flooring the accelerator.  Ivy yelped, accidently putting weight on her ankle, as she turned around.  Almost Ed cast an impatient glance in her direction.  “Open the glove compartment and pull out the green box.” He ordered tersely.  Ivy complied, still grimacing in pain, as she grabbed the cigarette carton-sized box.

 “This?” She asked, lifting the box in the range of Ed’s peripheral vision.  He snatched it from her and threw it out the window.  The box hit the road behind them with a loud boom, a thick cloud of green smoke erupting from the device, obscuring their view of the patrol cars in hot pursuit.  Seconds later, the sound of tires blowing out and screeching wheels filled the air, as the cars chasing them reached the cloud of smoke and the tire spikes hidden within.

 “When is a tire like a pancake?”  Almost Ed asked, a near maniacal smile on his face.  Ivy stared at him open mouthed.  “When its flat!”  He giddily answered with a laugh, turning right onto a narrow dirt road.  Ivy rolled her eyes, an annoyed sigh puffing from her lips.

  

 

“HOLY SHIT!”  Harvey shouted, slamming on the sedan’s brakes, as he saw the two squad cars in front of him skidding out of control in a haze of green smoke.  Lucius cringed, as the patrol cars collided, the grating clank of metal hitting metal reverberating around them.   Harvey cut the sedan’s wheels to the left to avoid the collision and the car careened off the road, sliding into a ditch with a hard lurch, which would have sent both men flying from their seats, if they hadn’t buckled up.  Harvey grabbed his radio with a groan.  _No way we’re getting outta this without a tow truck_.  He realized forlornly, the only bright side being the sight of the apparently unharmed officers emerging from their incapacitated vehicles.  

 

 

 

The dirt road was pitted and uneven and Ivy winced, as the car bounced over bumps and fallen branches, putting pressure on her injured ankle.  She placed her hands on the dashboard to steady herself, as she was jostled about in her seat.  She looked over at Ed, his fists tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, his eyes glued to the road, a determined set to his jaw.

“I wonder why the device you just used to save yourself worked perfectly, but the one designed to save me was a total dud.”  Ivy pondered aloud, as she scrutinized his face for a reaction.

 “It was your fault.”  Almost Ed sneered, answering the question he knew would eventually come.  “You left the back door wide open and it created a backdraft that dispersed the gas before it could take effect.”   Ivy frowned at his response, narrowing her eyes as she studied his profile, his eyes never leaving the road.  “If I wanted you to get caught, all I had to do was outrun you to the car and leave.  So, get over it.”  He added throwing her an irritated glace, before focusing back on the road.  _Leaving you behind was precisely what I would have done, if that damned Ed hadn’t jumped out to save you._ Almost Ed inwardly fumed _.  But it’s not too late to fix the problem._ He mused, the tiniest hint of a smile floating over his face for an instant.  It was quick, but Ivy caught it, instinctively knowing exactly what it meant.  _He’s lying._

 A clearing with a modest farm house came into view and Ed slowed down, turning onto a side road and driving behind the house.  Ivy wrinkled her nose in distaste, as she stared at the abandoned farmhouse with its peeling paint, splintered wood, and broken windows.  She had hoped she’d be able to get some ice for her throbbing ankle, but by the looks of the place, she doubted that running water was even an option.  She turned to Ed, as he cut off the car.

 “Why are we stopping _here_?”  Ivy asked, pulling a face.  “This place is a dump.”   Almost Ed threw her a withering glance.

 “We need to change cars.  The police are looking for this one.”  He responded in a weary, condescending voice.  Ivy pursed her lips at his tone.   “I have another car stashed in the barn.  I’ll bring it over here, so you won’t have far to hop.”

 “What, no more piggy-back wides?”  Ivy teased in a baby voice, sticking out her bottom lip and lowering her chin to make a pouty face.  Almost Ed smiled, in spite of himself, placing his hand on the door handle.

 “I’ll be right back.”  He said, exiting the car.  Ivy watched him walk off, thinking.  _That’s the first time he really smiled at me.  It wasn’t that crazy Riddler grin.  It was a real smile._ Ivy looked up at the gray sky, her face hardening _.  But I still don’t trust him._

In the time it took to get to the car, Almost Ed had thought up at least half a dozen ways to get rid of Ivy.  The one where he wrapped his hands around her long, thin neck was the most enticing.  It wouldn’t be hard considering they were alone, out in the middle of nowhere.  But as he slid behind the wheel, he realized he wouldn’t do it until he answered the one riddle nagging at the back of his mind.  _How in the world did she take out two armed guards?_                                                                                         

At that moment, his phone began to vibrate.  He pulled it from his blazer, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips as he saw who it was—Oswald.  He hesitated a moment, then reluctantly answered the call with a short hello.

 “Where the hell are you at?”  Oswald demanded, the tall man could envision Oswald’s face from the tone of his voice; fire flashing from his eyes, teeth nearly clenched, and nostrils flaring.  Without waiting for a reply, Oswald angrily continued.  “Half the GCPD is out looking for you!  It appears that little riddle bomb you dropped at the GCPD has blown up in your face—they know your plan!  Olga told me you left with Ivy.   Why would you take her with you, SHE’S JUST A CHILD??”

 “She’s a lot more than ** _just a child_**!”  Almost Ed snarled.  “You told me you would tell me everything, but I believe you left out a few important details!  It’s more than charity and a guilty conscious that’s making you keep her!  She’s your ace in the hole!  So much for no more secrets!”  Ed spat, the veins in his temples rising.  Oswald, shocked into silence by Ed’s accusation, soundlessly moved his lips, his mind searching for a reply.  “Tell me Oswald, what else can she do that you didn’t tell me about?”

 “Other than using her perfume to control minds, not much except herbal remedies.”  Oswald replied without thinking, before slapping himself on the head.  Ed had just outsmarted him.   _Ed hadn’t known anything for sure, **until** I told him. _  Oswald could almost hear Ed’s smile on the other end of the line.

 “I’m a bit busy right now.  I’ll call you back later.”  Almost Ed said, snapping his phone shut.   _Hmm, mind control perfume…that could come in handy_.  He mused, grinning from ear to ear.  _Well, I certainly can’t kill her before I get my hands on that.  I think Ivy and I should get a bit more chummy._

“ED!!”  Oswald screamed, hearing the dead air on the other end of the line.  He threw his phone across the room, toppling a flower-filled vase.  “ARHHH!”  He bellowed with rage, pounding his fists on his desk. 

                                                                                        

Ivy was inspecting her swollen ankle when Ed pulled up alongside her in a dated coupe.  _Not as fine and flashy as this sports car, but I guess that’s the point._    Ivy thought as she looked over the second vehicle, her legs dangling out the sport car’s open door.  Almost Ed walked over and squatted in front of Ivy.

 “Let me see that ankle.”  He instructed softly, holding out his hands.

 “So now you’re a doctor.”  Ivy sneered sarcastically.

 “I’ve had some medical training.”  He calmly replied, moving his outstretched palms closer.  Ivy exhaled sharply, lifting her injured leg and delicately placing her ankle in his hand.  All the while, eyeing him suspiciously.  Ed began pressing his fingertips to various spots around her ankle.  He hit one spot and she yanked her leg back.

 “Oww!  That hurt!”  She yelped.  Ed gently pulled her leg back to him and touched a few more spots, getting nothing but a couple of mildly pained faces from Ivy.  He leaned toward her.

 “Put your arm over my shoulder.  I need you to stand up.”  Ivy made a face and wrapped an arm round his neck.  Almost Ed snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her up.  “See if you can put some weight on that foot.”  Ivy shot him a look, lips tight, and carefully lowered her foot to the ground, standing on both feet for a second. 

 “It hurts.” She groaned, raising her foot.

 “Okay, it looks more like a minor sprain than a break.  Let me get you in the car and I’ll take you someplace I can take care of it.”  Almost Ed said, taking most of her weight as he slowly moved to the other car.

 “Are you taking me to the hospital?”  Ivy asked once they were in the car.  Ed turned and looked at her like she asked if pigs could fly.

 “A sprained ankle doesn’t require hospitalization.  If we went to the ER, you’d only end up sitting around for hours waiting for a doctor to see you.  Anyway, the cops are looking for us, **_remember_**?” 

 “Why would they be looking for us?  You told me you disabled all the cameras.”

 “We don’t know for a fact that both of those guards are dead.  I’d rather not risk it.  Now stick your leg out the window.  You should keep that ankle elevated.”  Ivy did as she was told, nervously gnawing at her lip, she knew there was something he wasn’t telling her.

 

Now that Barbara, Butch, and Tabitha were no longer threats, Almost Ed had a wealth of safehouses at his disposal.  He got Ivy to the closest one and fixed up her ankle with Ace bandages, an ice pack, and plenty of pillows for elevation.  Ivy was sitting in the bed, flicking channels on the remote, when Ed walked in with a glass of water and some pills.

 “Here, I found some pain killers, the good stuff.  Take these and you’ll be feeling good as new in no time.”  He cheerfully told her, handing her the water and pills.  Ivy grabbed the ice water and took a few big gulps, leaving Almost Ed standing there holding the pills. “Hey, didn’t the pills I gave you this morning for your hangover do the trick?  C’mon, you’re gonna hafta start trusting me, now that we’re partners in crime.”  He added, placing the pills on the blanket next to her.  Ivy picked up the pills and placed them on them nightstand with the water, crossing her arms.

 “If we’re partners, aren’t you forgetting about something?”  Ivy said, cocking her head to the side and giving him a hard stare.

 "OH MY!  You’re right!”  Almost Ed said dashing out the bedroom and returning seconds later with his bulging satchel, placing it on the bed.  “TA DA!  The loot.”  He proclaimed with a flourish, removing the Enigma machine from the bag and carefully, almost reverently laying it down.   Ivy stared at the useless looking antique, her mouth falling open.

 “Seriously!  I risked my life for that piece of junk!”  She growled.

 “No, I keep that.  Here’s your cut.”  He said, upending the satchel and laughing gleefully as bundle after bundle of cash was dumped on the bed.  Ivy shrieked with delight, grabbing a bundle, removing the band, and tossing it up into the air.  

 “YESSS!” She cried, looking up toward the ceiling as dozens and dozens of bills showered over her.

 “Nice isn’t it?”  Almost Ed purred.  “Making your own money, having your own money.”  Ivy nodded, all smiles, as she threw another handful of money into the air.  “You were pretty impressive out there.  The way you took both guards, **_magnificent_**.”  He told her, throwing up his hands with flourish of approval.  He plopped down on the bed beside her, laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, chin resting on laced fingers.  “Tell me how you did it.  I want every _delicious_ detail.” He pleaded sweetly, like a school girl asking her bestie about a date with her crush.  Ivy leaned in, her eyes bright.

 “It was really scary for a minute there.  They both came charging into the kitchen, guns pointed right at me…”  Ivy recounted, the excitement rising in her voice, like bubbles in champagne, as she described what happened.  Almost Ed listened intently, particularly when she spoke about the perfume.

“WOW!  I had no idea you were such a bad ass!  Beautiful and deadly—what a combination!”  Almost Ed schmoozed, adding a touch of awe to his voice.  Ivy blushed, her pink cheeks plumped by her wide smile.

“So, your perfume, you made it all by yourself, using nothing but plants?”

 “Yup.”  Ivy beamed.

 “May I see it?”  Ivy nodded, reaching for her jacket, digging in the pocket and pulling out a small vial of dark amber liquid.  Fighting the impulse to snatch it from her hand, Almost Ed leaned closer, extending his palm.  Ivy gently laid it in his hand.  Holding the vial between his thumb and forefinger, Almost Ed lifted it toward the light, gazing at the fluid inside.  “So, if I put on this perfume and someone smells it; they’ll do anything I say?”

 “Nope.”  Ivy said, shaking her head.

 “Huh?”

 “No, it only works on my skin.”  Ivy explained, lifting her gloved hand.  For the first time, Almost Ed noticed the penny-sized hole in the palm of her pale peach colored glove.

 “Oh, I—Shhh, did you hear that?”  Almost Ed whispered.  Ivy flinched, hearing a door slam shut.   Almost Ed leapt from the bed, reaching into his waistband for his pistol and discretely dropping the vial in his pocket.

 “ED! IVY! ARE YOU HERE?”  Oswald shouted from the front room of the house.

 


	8. Hiding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed let's Oswald know how he really feels about Ivy.

Chapter 8

 

“PENGY!  We’re back here.”  Ivy called out cheerfully.

 “In the bedroom.”  Almost Ed added, sitting down on the edge of the bed and fluffing up the pillows under Ivy’s ankle.   Penguin took one step into the room and froze, his lips disappearing into a thin line and brow furrowing, as he took in the scene.  Ivy obviously injured, her foot propped up and bandaged; dollar bills strewn across the bed and on the floor; and Ed sitting at her side, his hand resting casually on her uninjured leg.

“Ed, why in the world did you drag Ivy into your cockamamie caper.  She has no experience in this kind of thing and now she’s wounded.”  Penguin challenged, as he walked over to get a closer look at Ivy’s leg.

“She wasn’t a drag at all.  In fact, she was quite impressive.”  Almost Ed replied, casting a soft smile in Ivy’s direction, as he gave her leg an affectionate squeeze.  Ivy, proud as a peacock, returned his smile with a toothy grin.

“You could have gotten her killed!”  Oswald growled.  Ivy opened her mouth to protest, but Almost Ed jumped in.

“She’s a big girl.  She can take care of herself.”  He retorted.

“He’s right!  I’m not a child and you need to stop treating me like one!”  Ivy chimed in angrily, leaning forward and placing a hand on Ed’s shoulder.   Oswald’s eyes flitted back and forth between the two, his jaw clenched, as he took in their new dynamic. 

“Ed would you give me a hand in the kitchen?”  Oswald asked gruffly, exiting the room without waiting for a reply. 

“Oh my, I think I’m in trouble.”  Almost Ed whispered jokingly to Ivy with a mock shiver of fear.   Ivy giggled, giving him a playful swipe on the arm.  As he started to rise, she tugged at his jacket.

“Bring me back something to eat?”  Ivy pleaded sweetly.

“Roger Dodger.”  He replied with a tip of his hat and walked out of the room.  Ivy grabbed the pills off the nightstand and washed them down with a gulp of water.

 

Oswald was pulling a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet, when he heard Ed enter the kitchen.   Oswald slammed the jar down on the counter and turned to Ed, his eyes blazing.

“I know what you’re up to Ed.”  Oswald sneered, leaning against the counter.  “I want you to quit playing with her head.”

“You told me to play nice.  Well, that’s what I’m doing.”  Almost Ed said, walking up to Oswald, so close a sheet of paper could barely slide between them.  Oswald straightened up, squaring his shoulders and giving Ed a hard stare, trying to ignore how quickly his heart was beating.

“You’ll find I’m not quite as easy to manipulate as Ivy.”  He said placing his palms firmly on Ed’s chest and pushing him back an inch or two.  He side-stepped to get around him, but Almost Ed mimicked his maneuver, then took a step forward, placing his hand on his cheek.  Oswald’s lip trembled, and eyes widened as Almost Ed’s thumb gently caressed his cheek. 

The look on Oswald’s face, rattled him.  _What is it?  Surprise? Fear? Vulnerability?_   Almost Ed wondered.   ** _It’s_ _hope!_**   Ed answered, surging forward, the revelation giving him new strength.   Ed leaned forward, their noses nearly touching.  Oswald, who hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath, exhaled sharply, placing his hand over Edward’s. 

“I know you Ed, you’re _playing nice_ with Ivy for a reason.  You’ve got a larger plan.”  Ed slipped his hand from Oswald’s face and reached into his pocket.  He pulled out the vial of perfume and held it up to Oswald.  Oswald made a dismissive wave with his hand. “It doesn’t work without Ivy.  Believe me, I’ve tried.”  He admitted with a dry chuckle.

“But **I** haven’t tried yet.”  Ed mirthfully announced, holding the vial up with his fingertips and giving it a little shake.   Oswald recognized the look on his smiling face and sighed wearily.

“Oh God, you’re going to be like a dog with bone about this.  Fine."  Oswald said, throwing up his hands.  "It’s not your worst idea.  Could come in handy when Ivy’s not around.”  Oswald conceded.

“Precisely, she won’t need to be around at all.  You can send her on her way.”

“Ed, the perfume is not the reason I’m taking care of her.  I told you the truth.  I’m responsible for her, because I’m responsible for her parent’s death.”  Oswald cried out in frustration.

“WHAT???  YOU’RE WHY MY PARENTS DIED!”  Ivy screamed, her face a mask of pain and horror, as she stood in the kitchen doorway.


	9. The Truth will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to be honest. Let the chips fall where they may.

Chapter 9

  

Ed looked at Ivy, her wide eyes shining with tears, her lip trembling, as she clung to the doorway for support.  For the first time, he didn’t see the tall, beautiful, red-haired rival for Oswald’s love.   He saw a frightened little girl, desperate to belong, and needing to be cared for.  He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.  She clung to him, her whole body shaking, as the dam inside her gave way and she sobbed uncontrollably on his arms. 

“Ivy, Oswald never intended for your parents to die.”  Ed whispered softly, as he stroked her hair.  Her sobs slowed, but she still clung to him.  She felt safe in his arms.  Something deep inside her, told her she could trust him.

“Then why did he say that?”  Ivy stared up at Ed through red-rimmed eyes.  Ed looked over to Oswald, silently begging him to tell her the truth.  Oswald was still standing on the other side of the room.  When Ed looked at him, he stared down at the floor, avoiding Ed’s pleading gaze.  Oswald took a deep breath, straightening his back, and walking over to the pair.  He placed a hand on Ivy’s shoulder.  She turned, giving him a bewildered gaze, as her teeth worried her bottom lip.  She wanted him to tell her the truth, but a part of her was terrified of what she might hear.  What if it destroyed their relationship forever?  Oswald met her eyes, taking another deep breath and swallowing visibly.

“I’m the man that gave your father a bag of drugs with Martha Wayne’s pearls inside.  I framed your father.”  Oswald said, his voice only a few decibels above a whisper.  “That’s what got him killed.”  Oswald looked down, his shoulders slumped, his breathing ragged.   Ivy placed her finger under his chin, gently lifting it, making him face her.

“No, it wasn’t you that caused my father’s death.”  Ivy said, slowly shaking her head, her eyes sad and much older than her years.  “He died for the same reason my mother did—drugs.  Neither one of them could let them go.”  This time it was Ivy that looked down at the floor in shame.  “I lied to you.  My mother didn’t kill herself because she missed my father.  She OD’ed.  She didn’t want to die.  She just wanted to get high.”  Her voice broke, as she continued.  “That’s all they ever wanted…to get high.”  Oswald took her into his arms and she buried her face on his shoulder.  “I’m sorry I lied.  I was ashamed.  You told me how wonderful your parents were.  I—I couldn’t tell you mine were just a couple of _junkies_.”  Oswald continued to hold the sobbing woman-child, lightly patting her back, while she composed herself.  Ivy’s sobs gradually stopped, and she stood tall, gently releasing herself from their embrace.  She studied Oswald’s face, her gaze uncertain.  “What now?”  She asked.  Oswald grabbed her hands in his.  He looked at her.  She seemed as fragile as a china cup.

“We’re family and family sticks together…good times and bad.”  He dropped one of her hands and extended an arm toward Ed.  Ed stared at his outstretched hand for a moment, then wrapped it in his own, giving it a squeeze.  He turned to Ivy, holding out his other hand.  She grabbed it right away.

“Family.”  Ed said, feeling an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body.  It felt good, very good, like a finding something he’s needed for a long time.

“Family.”  Ivy echoed, her tear-stained cheeks rising with a smile.

 

 

THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearing what you think, good or bad, means the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comment will be a real treat for me.


End file.
